High powered electronic devices are particularly susceptible to performance variations due to the thermal sensitivity of certain components that operate within the devices. For example, increased temperatures or extreme operating environments can lead to component failures or improper sensor readings. As such, there is a need in the art for a cost efficient and robust device that address the above concerns.